For example, in a wireless transmission/reception system that wirelessly transmits/receives acoustic data such as music via Bluetooth (registered trademark) or the like, a transmission side that transmits acoustic data and a reception side that receives the acoustic data include respective buffers for temporarily storing the acoustic data in preparation for retransmitting the acoustic data.
Specifically, on the transmission side, acoustic data is stored in the buffer before being transmitted because the acoustic data is retransmitted in the case where transmission/reception of the acoustic data has failed, for example.
On the other hand, on the reception side, acoustic data from the transmission side is stored in the buffer and output of the acoustic data from the buffer is started after the storage amount of the buffer (amount of data stored in the buffer) reaches a certain level to prevent output of acoustic data and then output of sound from being interrupted in the case where transmission/reception of acoustic data has failed, for example.
The storage amount of the buffer of the transmission side and the reception side is changed in the case where transmission of acoustic data has failed and the acoustic data is retransmitted.
Further, the storage amount of the buffer of the transmission side and the reception side is changed in the case where processing on acoustic data is not in time on the transmission side when high-load processing is performed on the transmission side, for example.
Further, in the case where transmission/reception of acoustic data is temporarily stopped due to deterioration of the condition of a transmission path, for example, the storage amount of the buffer of the transmission side is increased and the storage amount of the buffer of the reception side is reduced. Then, after that, the storage amount of the buffer of the reception side is increased in the case where the condition of the transmission path is restored, transmission of the acoustic data is resumed, and a large amount of acoustic data stored in the buffer of the transmission side during stopping of the transmission/reception is successively transmitted.
As described above, in the case where the storage amount of the buffer of the transmission side and the reception side is changed (increased, decreased), a buffer overflow or underflow occurs in some cases. The buffer overflow or underflow on the transmission side and the reception side causes output of acoustic data on the reception side to be interrupted. As a result, sound break occurs.
In this regard, a technology for preventing sound break on the reception side due to the buffer underflow on the transmission side from occurring has been proposed (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).